Don't leave (me)
by Yuunyanshi
Summary: After having sucessfuly rescued Karoku, the 2nd Ship's crew discovered that Gareki would leave the ship, and that affected a certain girl more than she thought it could. GareKumo, oneshot.


Usually, Circus combatants don't get the chance to be involved with outside people a lot, so when Nai and Gareki arrived, it was like a routine break for everyone on the Second Ship.

It has been some time since then, and suddenly, Hirato tells everyone that Gareki was leaving, without furthermore information.

It was a shock for them all. Yogi started crying and tried to explain a good point of view, saying that now Gareki would have the chance to choose his own path in life. Nai didn't want to believe that his precious friend was going away; he wanted to stay on the ship with everyone, forever. Tsukumo got silent for a moment, then tried to calm down the other two. The girl was trying her best to look calm on that situation.  
Even so, Tsukumo knew that she could fell apart at any moment. She was scared that, in some time, the boy could just forget her. Her chest hurts just for thinking about that.

"Yogi, Nai, why don't we do something to Gareki-kun? Like a farewell present."

The girl couldn't really thing of anything to give to the black haired boy that would make him think about her or the others, or if he really would keep something from them. But still, she wanted to do something for Gareki.

The blond man and the niji boy got very excited. Yogi decided right away to choose one of his favorites stuffed Nyanperownas to give to his friend, while Nai had no clue about a good present besides his bracelet. Tsukumo then got an idea.

"Nai, I'm going to sew something. Since you and Gareki-kun are always together, how about the two of us making a plush together?" the girl asked.  
"Whoa! Let's do it Tsukumo-chan!" a sparkling Nai answered happy.  
The two of them stayed up until late at night sewing the niji. It wasn't perfect; rather, it looked like poorly done, even with all the efforts that they put on making that. But it couldn't be helped. The girl was still learning how to sew, the white haired boy had no idea of what he was supposed to do and they just had a night to finish.

After working hard for hours, Tsukumo let a sleeping Nai stay confortable on her bed. She was tired too, but wouldn't be able to sleep even if she tried. All her toughts were around Gareki. Having all those feelings about someone was kind of new for the girl; the closer that she knew was the great admiration towards Hirato, her childhood friend and Second Ship's captain.

Lost in thoughts, the girl gradually lost consciousness, sleeping soundly.

The next day, Tsukumo woke up late. She tried so hard to be ready in time for Gareki's leaving, and yet it happened. The girl ran down the hall with the niji plushie, being chased by a sheep until the entrance.  
Quickly, she got down to the ground, where everyone was already gathered. Her sudden arrival scared the black haired boy, that wasn't expecting Tsukumo to appear. She tried to act normally and calm down Yogi and Nai, that were almost in tears. She knew that Gareki wouldn't like to see people crying and wouldn't know what to do in this kind of situation.

Yogi gave Gareki the Nyanperowna, said something about thinking of the toy as being someone to talk when you're having problems and some other random things. Gareki replied with a discouraging short sentence, like always. When Nai gave him the bracelet, the older boy refused, since he hasn't talked to Karoku about it yet. After this, it was Tsukumo's turn.

Bashfully, the girl approached Gareki and gave him the niji. She explained that she did it with Nai, and since they're close, it could help him if he ever feels lonely. The boy had the impression that she was blushing, but said nothing about that and acepted the present, even admitting to himself how weird that thing was.

After that, Yogi and Nai just hugged him and were asking what he was going to do from now on and were surprised to know that Gareki was planning to return to the ship once he finishs the Circus Course and get his licence. Tsukumo was quiet, but she couldn't stop her heart from beating fast. He was going to return to everyone, to return for her side.  
That wasn't a "farewell", but a "see you later".


End file.
